1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fragrance delivery system, and, more particularly, to fabric treatment with perfumes and compositions, and products for accomplishing such treatment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fragrances typically comprise only up to 1% by weight of a laundry product, yet about 85% of the fragrance is lost in the wash/rinse cycle. Accordingly, the laundry industry has tried to develop fragrance-containing compositions which deposit a substantial proportion of its fragrance onto the fabric in an esthetically pleasing manner. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,152,272; 4,402,856; 4,446,032; 4,464,271; 4,919,841; 4,946,624; 4,954,285; 4,973,422; 5,066,419; 5,094,761; 5,102,564; 5,112,688; 5,126,061; 5,137,646; 5,154,842; 5,232,612; 5,234,610; 5,234,611; 5,236,615; 5,425,887; 5,476,660; 6,024,943; 6,042,792; 6,051,540; 6,083,899; 6,328,988; 6,395,695; 6,531,444 and 6,550,474.